Tiffany Young
Perfíl *'Nombre:' 티파니 / Tiffanythumb|320px|Tiffany *'Nombre Coreano': 황미영 / Hwang Mi Young *'Fecha de Nacimiento': 1-agosto-1989 *'lugar de nacimiento: '''Diamond Bar, California, EE.UU *'Apodos: eyes-smile,fany fany tifany, tilpani *'''Estatura: 163cm *'Peso': 45kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal: Leo *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment *'Familia: '''Padre/Hermana 8 años mayor/Hermano 1 año mayor. Mini Biografía Tiffany nació en Diamond Bar, California es la más joven de tres hermanos. Tiffany audicinó en el casting SM Starlight Casting System (2004)y se graduó en la escuela '"Korea Kent Foreign School", Tiffany se formó en SM por 3 años y 7 meses. A pesar de que Tiffany asistio a escuelas primarias y secundarias en California - South Pointe Middle School (EE.UU.) y Diamond Bar High School (EE.UU.). Probablemente la historia de Tiffany sea la mas conmovedora de las nueve dado que después de pasar el casting Starlight Casting System 2004 de la SM Entertainment en Los Ángeles viajó sola a Corea para cumplir su sueño. Musical *Fame (2011-2012) Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Cameo Programas de TV *Hello Baby! (2009) *Show! Music Core (2011) *Family Out *Onda Incheon Musica Corea (Kwon Yu Ri) *K-pop All Stars Niigita 2011 (Kwon Ru Ri) Anuncios *Biotherm (Kwon Yu Ri y Choi Soo Young ) *Vita 500 (SNSD ) *Intel feat SNSD *Cabi song feat 2PM *Single Actividades en Solitario *Tiffany en 2008, lanzó dos singles con miembros de Girls Generation, Jessica y Seohyun — the first called "Oppa Nappa" ("Bad Older Brother", |"오빠 나빠"|), y el Segundo titulado "Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!)", una canción para un Video Juego. *Tiffany también ha participado en el OST del drama Jamyeonggo con la canción "나 혼자서" ("By Myself") *Tiffany también apareció en "너만을 느끼며" ("¡Oh, My Love to You ") The Blue, junto a su compañera de banda Sooyoung. *Tiffany fue presentado en el turismo para fomentar la Organización de Turismo de Corea del Sur a la campaña de Corea, del drama Haru, en el que cantó la canción "Banji" ("Ring", Hangul: "반지"). Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls Generation *'''Idiomas: Coreano e Inglés (Fluido). Japonés(Fluido), Chino(Basico) y Español(Básico), por lo tanto es la miembro que más idiomas sabe. *'Posicion:' Vocalista principal y Rapera Principal. *'Compañera de cuarto:' Yuri *'Hobbie:' Salir de compras, cantar y bailar. *Su madre falleció de cáncer cuando ella tenia 14 años. *Le gusta reir mucho. *Los fans dijeron que Tiffany tiene una manera de vestirse muy original ya que se viste bien en todos los aspectos. *Es la miembro que mas gasta dinero y compra todo lo que le guste al instante. *Tiffany llego a tener su propio cuarto para ella, por que era la que mas tenia muchas cosas en su habitacion, accesorios, ropa, etc. *Es la menor entre sus hermanos *Tiene mucha confianza con Seohyun. *Cuando Tiffany se une con la lider del grupo Taeyeon, es como decir "un aire de risa", ya que cuando estan juntas las dos lo unico que hacen es reirse de lo que dicen o hacen, asi dijeron los fans. *Se rie mucho por las cosas que hace Taeyeon y casi siempre se la pasan juntas. *Junto con Jessica se asusta mucho con los insectos y suele gritar fuerte y se pone nerviosa hasta que empieza a correr sin importarle nada. *Dice que tiene mala suerte por que la camara la graba justamente cuando comente un error. *En un especial de Girls Generation y 2PM, donde se muestra que Wooyoung de 2PM y Tiffany, se dan un abrazo amistoso, donde luego la rodea con su brazo. Los fans crearon mucha controversia sobre estos idols, llamándolos "WooFany". No han dado declaraciones al respecto. *Es muy sensible. *Ha confesado que no le gusta perder. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Sooyoung *Es como la madre del grupo siempre se preocupa por todas, contandolas a cada rato asegurandose que todas esten presentes. *No le gustan los bichos, los peces ni la comida que tenga ojos. *Es una de las mejores amigas de Taecyeon de 2PM. *Se dice que Seohyun es su consentida ya que Tiffany la defiende mucho. *Al parecer tambien es muy cercana a Yuri desde que hicieron un buen equipo en'' "Dream Team".'' *Es como la fashonista del grupo. *Es una de las integrantes que mas fans tiene, auque Taeyeon y Yoona son las que mas fans suelen tener sobre todo con chicos. *Tiene la piel muy delicada junto con Sooyoung. *Las fans de Tiffany la encuentran muy tierna y linda, ya que con su hermosa sonrisa de ojos destaca entre muchos de los idols del panorama musical. Recibe el apodo de " diosa de la sonrisa ". *En el programa de idols llamado "Win Win "donde fueron invitadas especiales las Girls Generation y como co-anfrition Wooyoung, el mc le dijo a Tiffany " lo siento Tiffany, pero creo que estas haciendo tu sonrisa de ojos para ''mí" causando estallidos de risa en el estudio por lo que Tiffany dijo "''no, sólo es un hábito" riendo tímidamente, a lo que Wooyoung agregó " sí, debe ser un hábito por eso solo le sienta bien a ella ''". Tambien durante este programa en el rank sunny se habia puesto en el puesto 9 lo cual tiffany tambien queria ese lugar, sunny se corrio junto con el palo del puesto 9 y wooyoung lo agarro y le dijo a Tiffany :``Lo agarre para ti´´. *En el pasado confesó que su tipo ideal era Kim Hyun Joong. *kim hyun joong dijo que tiffany era un angel *Habla inglés perfectamente, incluso las demás SNSD sienten celos cuando junto con Jessica conversan en inglés . *Ella es muy conocida en el medio artístico por tener la hermosa sonrisa de ojos junto con : MinSunYe de Wonder Girls y GaIn de Brown Eyed Girls. *Tiffany apareció en una revista extranjera junto con Taeyeon para publicidad de K-pop. *Tiffany apareció en la publicación de una revista con mas actrices y personas famosas del medio como una de las mejores vestidas, en la publicación se muestra con gafas negras, unos pantalones cortos, una cartera negra, una blusa blanca, colección de un deseñador internacional. *Tiffany aparecio en un documental del cannal History (el documental trata de Korea) hablando sobre el K-pop *Ha estado en varios grupos de rap. *Es la que mejor Rapera en el grupo de SNSD asi sea de cualquier idioma. *Tiffany realizó un dueto junto con K.Will de una cancion de fantasía. *No se la lleva bien con los bebes como se pudo ver en Hello Baby!. *Tiffany nos ha demostrado que sabe hablar español. *No le gusta hablar de su madre, pero la primera vez y ultima vez hablo de ella, ya que se puso a llorar cuando la madre de Seohyun estaba apoyando al grupo, Tiffany dijo:' Quisiera que mi madre estuviera conmigo, apoyandome junto con mi grupo y supiera lo lejos que he llegado.''' *Daniel Raciffle, protagonista de Harry Potter, en una entrevista de su nueva película "La chica del vestido negro" sacó un álbum de Girls' Generation eligiendo como la mas bonita de SNSD a Tiffany :"Tiffany me parece encantadora quisiera acercarme mas a mis fans coreanos" después elogia tambien la belleza de Taeyeon. *Tiffany recibio elogios en EEUU por el buen ingles fluido que tuvo al debutar en tierras americanas con la cancion The Boys *Se lleva muy bien con Eunhyuk de Super Junior ya que estuvieron en el mismo musical junto con Kim Jung Mo de The TRAX *Ultimamente los fans han creado una controversia por el beso que se da Kim Jung Mo de The trax y tiffany en el musical The Fame los fans dicen que ellos hacen una linda pareja. *Tiffany es especialmente popular entre los fans americanos y europeos. Ella fue elegida como miembro de la tercera más popular en el grupo por los fans japoneses. Tiffany también fue elegido como miembro de la más bella por los aficionados franceses en su página de fans oficial francés *El 07 de abril 2012 sera un MC para el 2012 Wave Music coreana en Bangkok, junto con Taeyeon y Nichkhun Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galeria 0-snsd tiffany intw.jpg 1-k.jpg Tiffany_Hwang_of_snsd_02012010234452.jpg tiffany_so_nyeo_shi_dae_338443.jpg tiffany_so_nyeo_shi_dae_338444.jpg 3641812688_bd95bed972.jpg oh-album-tiffany.jpg oh-tiffany-hwang-17379431-393-590.jpg c14b4c9c9b061363_snsd_rundevilrun_15Tiffany.jpg SNSD-Hoot-Tiffany-02.jpg 54719015201011121450031 (6).jpg tiffany_so_nyeo_shi_dae_380410.jpg Tiffany_ficha.jpg snsd-1010-japan-gee-8.jpg mr-taxi-official-tiffany-2.jpg snsd-tiffany-1st-japanese-album-concept-pic.jpg tiffany_so_nyeo_shi_dae_399644.jpg tiffany_so_nyeo_shi_dae_525477.jpg tiffany_so_nyeo_shi_dae_554489.jpg snsd tiffany the boys concept pictures (1).jpg tiffany_so_nyeo_shi_dae_552420.jpg b_06-k.jpg Snsd-tiffany-3rd-album-mr-taxi-version-concept-pictures-2.jpg 44.jpg|link=42.jpg 35457_133597566667331_100000512646579_309894_7839508_n.jpg 20120105_jestina_tiffany.jpg 20111215 snsd tiffany.jpg the-boys-japan-3.jpg SNSD-Tiffany-October-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27986134-1500-877.jpg SNSD-Tiffany-October-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27986131-1500-1000.jpg the-boys-tiffany-mv-teaser.jpg|the boys tiffany SNSD-The-Boys-2nd-Teaser-kpop-25887911-640-360.jpg Screen Shot 2011-11-05 at 8_08_01 PM.png oh-tiffany.jpg|oh tiffany f4feab869ed529f36c81199a.jpg f771cf1d3595d336dab4bd9b.jpg Oh-tiffany-hwang-22125172-604-339.jpg|tifafany oh >-< tiffany.jpg Tiffany_SNSD__05112009100421.jpg tiffany...jpg 20100315_tiffany_snsd-460x612.jpg 7.jpg 20090626_snsd_tiffany_1.jpg tumblr_kza1cnDJDN1qb398do1_500.jpg snsd-vita500-tiffany.jpg snsd-tiffany7.jpg tumblr_lgyk7joe5t1qzfb93o1_500.jpg tiffany_1.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment